Forever Mine
by tristenbates1
Summary: After being kidnapped from her family and sold on the black market, Rose was forced to suffer for four years until one day she is rescued by a devilish butler. Can he scare away the ghost of her past? Or will his lust for her be his undoing? Rated M for a reason. SebastianxOC


**Ok so i'm starting this story again i'm sorry for any confusion. I honestly just needed to get my life together Third times a charm right?**

 **Rose: Age:17, Eye color: Green, Hair Color: Dark brown**

 **I dont own ANYTHING! Well, except for Rose.**

~One~

I couldn't bear it any longer.

'Please God,' I prayed, 'Let me die.'

My breath became more labored as I used whatever strength I had left to lay down, hopefully for the last time. Closing my eyes, I relaxed my body against the cold hard ground.

I was done.

I waited for the pain to end.

Anxiously.

Restlessly.

But it never came.

The soft click of heels echoed through the hall. I flinched, feeling tears start to fall.

'Not again.' I cried silently. It was him again, come to retrieve me again for his dirty deeds. The footsteps stopped at my cell. I looked up, expecting to see my master but instead... I saw him.

'I believe, my lady, you have called for me.' The man said.

Called? I didn't call for you, I called for God.

"You are confused I see. Let me explain; I am a demon, and I have come to offer my services to you. I will make anything you desire come to be in exchange for your soul."

Was this to be my savior? I had prayed for the cold kiss of death, but instead, I received mercy? I don't deserve this. Should I take this? No? Yes?

Thoughts raced through my head.

'If you have no need for me, I will take my leave.'

'No, wait.' I managed to croak out, "I will make a deal with you.'

The man kneeled down in front of me, "You are certain?"

'Yes!' I replied firmly

The man scooted closer to me up with strong arms and gently setting me on his lap, "This may hurt." He said reaching down to grab my right hand. I nodded timidly squeezing my eyes shut. Then a burning sensation began on my right hand. Through my closed eyes i saw light surrounding us. I screamed as it became more intense, causing my head to spin to blur. Then...

~Time Skip~

"My lady, wake up."

My eyes shot open. I gasped seeing the sky for the first time in years, it was...beautiful. My eyes scanned the sky till I was face to face with the man I'd seen in the dungeon.

 _so it wasn't a dream?_

The man was clutching me tightly to him as he trudged along the winding path. Thank you sir" I said timidly

'You are quite welcome my lady'

'Rose, please call me Rose'

'Of course my lady, I would comply but seeing our circumstance, I see it is only it is only proper to call you what is suited for your satus as-'

'Ow!' I cried, cluching my right hand, and flipping it over to my palm where a twisted star shaped symbol was etched into my hand.

'I applogize mistriss, it hurts at first but I promise the pain will subside in time'

I nodded. Looking up into the mans burning red eyes. " Sir, may I inquire your name?" i asked remembering my manners.

'Of course my lady. My master is the one to choose what name i am to be called. Being you're my master, it is your choice.'

'That doesn't seem fair.'

'I'm sorry my lady, I don't quite understand.'

'You rescued me. I feel naming you would feel like naming a dog, and show that I am ungrateful of your heroic acts.'

'Excuse my rudeness my lady, but what I did was nothing to do with being a hero, rather out of my respect to you as my master. I was taking you out of that awful place for your own health and benefit.'

'Well, you have my deepest thanks sir, but you must have a name. So you pick.'

'Excuse me?'

'You pick your name.'

He stopped, staring me intently in the eyes. He smiled oddly, like recalling a memory.

'Sebastian, Sebastian Michaelis.'

'Sebastian? Hm, it suits you.'

He smiled and continued to walk again.

'Sebastian?'

'Yes?'

'Can I ask you something else'

'Anything, my lady.'

'Where are you taking me?'

'To my old master's house.' He said.

'Oh. You're sure he won't mind us living in his house?'

'Well considering that he is dead, I believe not.'

'Oh.' I looked down. Then my head shot up. "Sebastian how did you get out of there?"

'I'd rather not explain the details of that matter'

'Is he dead?' I asked timidly

'Yes'

'Oh' I replied bowing my head.

'You're displeased my lady?'

'No...' i replied quickly changing the subject "d-do you mind if I walked for awhile"

'With the utmost respect, my lady, I will carry you.'

I didn't argue. I didn't like people doing things for me, you know, treating me like a person. Rather than treating me like the _thing_ I am.

'My lady' my mind came back into focus as I heard Sebatians voice again

'Oh! Yes?'

'We have arrived'

I stared in awe of what stood before me. A mansion, no a castle fit for queen. It was too amazing for words. 'T-this is my home! I lived with mother a father'

'Yes my lady' Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Sebastian smile, then as quickly as his smile came it vanished "Now my lady, I'll show you to your room and get you bathed and dressed.'

'No' i grabbed at my hair as visions of men holding me down and..

'My lady, are you alright?'

'No, i am fine'

Sebastian squeezed me tighter to him "Let us hurry then."

Approaching the door Sebastian reached up the arm under my knees and touched the door. I heard a click and the door swung open, revealing a dark dust covered foyer.

'This my lady is to be your home, you are safe now'

 **Yeah it sucks but I hope at least somebody liked it. Maybe? Maybe not? Ok no one? that's fine. Ill just write more cuz I can...**


End file.
